Although aerial closures, below grade closures, and buried closures are currently available, such conventional closures do not appear to enable wireless transmission from antennas disposed within them or embedded within their housings or shells. These conventional closures also do not appear to utilize low spectrum signals and/or or higher gain through multiple antennas, nor do they appear to utilize IoT sensors disposed within them.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing telecommunications signal relays, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing telecommunications signal relays using radiating closures that are at least one of aerial radiating closures, below grade radiating closures, and/or buried radiating closures, and/or the like.